parental_guidesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben and Holly: The Theory Animated/Parents Guide
The following is a parental guide displaying a list of material in Ben and Holly: The Theory Animated that may not be suitable for younger viewers. Sex and Nudity Season 1-3 None Season 4-present A female fairy has J-cup breasts. Her cleavage is seen a few times and are often bouncing A few Ben and Holly characters are seen shirtless Queen Thistle runs down her finger into her husband's bare abdomen A male elf's midriff is shown due to his shirt that bares his naval and belly. Mr Elf's shirtless scenes may cause women watching to hoot and whistle softly, a la Tex Avery's Red Hot Riding Hood, except that the genders are switched. Oli said to his friends that his prostate gland is permanently damaged due to a massacre King Marigold cuts a dead fairy's genitals open and removes one of the testicle. Very graphic and his genitals are seen briefly but rarely Season 5 is the most sexually explicit, women are seen topless, sexual content. Wise Old Elf and Nanny Plum are seen nude on a bed. Nanny Plum's breasts are seen and Wise Old Elf's gentals are seen. We cut to Ben hearing noise from the room, which indicates that they are having sex Mr Gnome's magazine collection includes Playfairy magazines, which are targeted at adult male fairies and elves. When reading them, we can see images of nude female fairies and elves in the magazines. Female fairies and elves are seen goosestepping in dresses, their panties can be seen slightly An elf takes his shirt off, revealing tattoos. Three elves, two male fairies, and one female fairy, are stripped naked for examination. The men's genitals are seen and the woman's breasts and genitals are seen Characters from Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom are seen nude Mr Elf is forced stripped by Fairy Mayor. His testicles and penis are seen. There is a lot of frontal nudity. Mrs Elf is humiliated by an unnamed male elf by tearing off her clothing. It is implied she was sexually assaulted, as her nude body is seen soon after. The same male elf, is burned in a napalm attack. His clothes burn off, his testicles and penis are seen Mrs Elf often walks around the Great Elf Tree naked. Her breasts and genitals are shown. There are sex scenes. There is a Russian elf man seen inside a bulletproof glass chamber, nude. His penis and testicles are seen. He is also tortured shirtless. Wise Old Elf has his shirt ripped off, but nothing is considered "sexy" about it. King Thistle and Queen Thistle are seen engaging in sex acts. He grabs her breasts and kisses her. King Thistle's penis and testicles are seen and Queen Thistle's breasts and vulva are seen. There are some scenes where female fairies and elves accidentally come into the male fairy and elf showers. Male genitals are seen briefly. A female fairy or elf even comments "seeing their balls" was not on her agenda. These are mostly played for comedy. 7/10 Violence and Gore Season 1-3 The violence is cartoonish and is for comedic relief. Season 4-present The 4th season and beyond is known for its intense, bloody violence and season 6 so considered the most graphic, including organs being seen, blood, decapitation, people dying and eyes getting gorged out. Frequent appearances of violent weapons. A young fairy boy is seen injuring a few people An elf is killed A fairy is starved by six adults A ghost fairy girl and boy are seen torturing others The fights are intense and graphic A young Japanese fairy girl is killed in a bombing Many other deaths are seen, such as Big Bad Barry's in the episode We Will Miss You, Big Bad Barry. These deaths are known to disgust younger audiences. A young daughter of Queen Thistle named Daisy is spanked multiple times with a wooden paddle in the episode Ice Cream Panic, which is a form of child abuse. A fairy, Fleur, Barnaby's girlfriend, is kicked in the private area by Daisy off screen or on screen. We often hear a cry of pain. A fairy boy, Tarquin, is shown to be one of the most violent children in the series, attacking others and almost killing them. A fairy girl and many other fairy children are seen performing human experiments on Magic School teachers and beating up prisoners, this may upset viewers from Korea and China. A Fairy teenager is seen heavily injured and bleeding inside a barrel. A teacher is ripped apart by a violent male fairy. A fairy called Raspberry is seen being beaten up by a violent female fairy. Blood is shown on her body. A murderer is seen attempting to kill a female counterpart of a male ladybird. A fairy is seen beating another fairy with a cane, he shoots two young elves and a young fairy. 9/10 Profanity Season 1-3 Mostly non offensive insults Season 4-present The 4th and later seasons are known for its strong and explicit language Many uses of shit, piss, fuck, damn, bitch, and many more A fairy boy raps explicit songs Characters such as Daisy, Poppy, Nettle, Raspberry, Tarquin, Mr Elf, and Mr Gnome are prone to making highly-offensive insults to others and constantly swear. 10/10 Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking Season 4 A few characters are seen smoking References to marijuana and crystal meth Beer and other alcoholic beverages are usually seen. Frightening/Intense Scenes Season 1-3 ''' A few scenes may be frightening to younger children, but otherwise such scenes are mildly upsetting. '''Season 4-present A fairy is dying of starvation in WWII. Very depressing scene The Nagasaki bombing is seen and they are Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom characters offscreen screaming. This may upset viewers A fairy is stabbed in the throat An elf is seen being shot and strangled. Content Ratings Season 1-3: Rated G. It is meant to be suitable for all ages. The first three only air on Nick Jr.. Season 4-present: Rated TV-14 for strong language, references to sex and drugs, intense bloody violence, some episodes are rated TV-MA for intense brutal graphic bloody violence, sexual themes, strong sex and explicit language. As a result, the series began airing on Nick Mommy instead. However, this stirred up lots of controversy. Season 4 and beyond is not suitable for young children, it is suitable for older teens and adults.